


Scared of Forever

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: A boat of angst this, I don't know how to describe this, M/M, but its also ridiculously cheesy and fluffy, don't look at me im a mess, i am trying to make sense of my feelings, i just want release enough feelings so i can stop crying, other than apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Striking partners are for Marco to fall in love with and it’s up to them to keep their distance.





	Scared of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For the monthy June word prompt:
> 
> “The lights go out,  
> it’s just the three of us,  
> you and me, and all the stuff  
> we’re so scared of.”  
> Bruce Springsteen, Tunnel of Love

Striking partners are for Marco to fall in love with.

 

Marco loves football and he falls in love easily.

 

There’s something about that physical and mental connection on the pitch that sways his heart off it. His striking partners have always been brilliant and he’s always in awe of them. They make him better and he is who he is because of the people he’s played beside.

 

Running alongside someone on the pitch, chasing a ball, striving for a dream, affects him in a way that doesn’t affect most people, he finds. Most people can hug him after scoring a goal and let him go. But Marco’s thoughts and feelings linger for hours, days, months and ages. Dreams of football mingle with dreams of warmth, love and companionship until they’re one.

 

Marco knows that when he falls in love, it’s for himself.

 

A little token of the amazing football he’s been allowed to play tucked into the deepest corners of his heart.

 

Striking partners are for Marco to fall in love with and it’s up to them to keep their distance.

 

It is up to them to hold him in the heat of excitement and stir his heart and make it clear after that the only thing real between them are close friendship and fantasies of football.

 

It is their duty to flaunt their wives and girlfriends, the absolute feminine propriety that Marco can’t ever achieve.

 

It is their job to love Marco within the bounds of what is proper for two men in football.

 

Striking partners can’t wrap Marco up in their arms on the pitch and have their gazes linger on him off it. 

 

They mustn’t look at him like he’s the reason the sun rises in the morning and sets at night; must not pull him in close, close enough to count eyelashes and touch him like he’s precious.

 

They cannot lay him down on a bed and whisper promises in the darkness, exchanging forevers between rushed touches and frantic breaths.

 

And they certainly shouldn’t rent pick up trucks and wait outside his house until he agrees to a midsummer night picnic under the stars, tongues tangling, laced with champagne and fingers finding switches to the floodlights in the darkest corners of his heart.

 

They can never say ‘ _ I love you _ ’ and smile, happiness etched into every line, crease and wrinkle on their face when Marco says it back; hands clasped under the open skies, releasing a secret into the air for the galaxy to keep.

 

Because Marco doesn’t know if he’s more terrified of the vast plains of loneliness that he had settled for in life, grateful for the broken pieces of his heart that he could clutch in his hands or the real, pulsating thing outside of him, between two people that he can no longer control; a beautiful, fragile, cherished thing taunting him with the idea of ‘ _ forever _ ’ when he doesn’t know what forever is.

**Author's Note:**

> My feelings are endless. Please share yours too.


End file.
